buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man VS Nightwing
Spider-Man VS Nightwing is a BAFW created by Dipay17. Description After their mentors died, they became the main heroes and their successors, can Spidey win against the Boy Wonder? Fight Location: Gotham City. Nightwing watched Gotham City, and he waited for his mentor, Bruce Wayne. Nightwing: Bruce, Dick is here. Where are you? Nightwing jumped to another building. He saw a news-paper, and grabbed it, it was something about Spider-Man. Nightwing: Interesting... then he heard something behind him, it was Spider-Man. Nightwing: Then you are Spider-Man don't you? Spider-Man: Yes i'm, who are you man? Nightwing: This paper saying you killed two peoples last night! Spider-Man; C'mon pal, it's the Daily Bugle, they hate me! Nightwing: I don't believe you, but i believe you are going to be dead right now! Spider-Man: Here we go again.. FIGHT! Spidey fires at Nightwing webb balls but Dick Grayson dodged and kicked Spider-Man in the jaw before knocking him on the ground. They both duck behind cover. Nightwing shoots and hits Parker in the chest, which doesn't affect him in the slightest besides knocking him down. Spidey jumped and fired another webb balls at Dick who responded with boomerangs. Spider-Man jumped towards Dick, forcing him to get back behind cover once more. Dick Grayson: Tough one huh... Nightwing fired at Spidey electric boomerang and knocked him down before punching him and kicking him in the head! It partially hits Peter. The protector of New-York city runs up to Nightwing and punches him in the chest. The two then get into a fistfight. Nightwing roundhouses Peter, who recovers from the blow and punches Dick in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. While he is stunned for a moment, Nightwing pulled out his batrang''' and pointed at Spidey and before he punched him he fired it a before he ran towards him and punched him multiple times before kicking his leg. Dick jumped towards Spiderman, but Peter shot him in the face webb ball. Nightwing sent back a kick, and jumped on Spidey and started to kick him and punch him him. Spidey kicked him back, and Dick Grayson dodged. He rams Spidey backwards. Peter fired his web ball at a nearby building and then reels himself into the air. He kicks and drags Dick Grayson up with him. Peter grabbed Dick’s feet as he climbs atop the roof of the building. Nightwing attempts to strike him, but all his attacks are blocked by Peter. Spider-Man continued to fire the his webb balls at Dick but the boy wonder dodged and fired batrangs at Spider-Man but he dodged. Then, the boy wonder leaps into the air and forcibly lands a solid kick to Peter's head. In a particularly brutal exchange, Dick Grayson spun behind Parker, using his staff to catch the man’s throat and choke him. The hero bucked and kicked backwards, but Dick deflected it and punched him in the jaw. Dick tightened his grip, cutting off his opponent’s oxygen. He smashed Peter onto the ground and launches Spidey through the cavern wall. Spider-Man lands on the crevice of the mountain. He recovered and dashed at Nightwing before punching him multiple times and kicking him at the stomach. “Do you feel it?” growls Peter Parker. ''“No but do you feel '''this?” said Dick and quickly slashed at Spidey's chest with his batrang. ''Spider-Man: HEY! NOT COOL! Dick caught Peter's initial swipe with his Grapple Gun, before twirling behind and throwing a kick at Peter. But the hero evaded in the nick of time, crouching below Grayson's foot, before springing and punching hard, with a powerful punch right into Dick Grayson's neck! Before the boy wonder could react, Peter fired a webb ball, dashed at Nightwing, kicked him and slammed him to the floor, before sending him away with a kick to the face. Nightwing and Spider-Man lashed out at each other. Every blow that they dropped at each other injured them, Spidey was faster buut Dick was skilled so he confused Peter and punched him right in the chest drawing pints of blood. Dick fired a batrang and grabbed Peter, and while Peter tried to escape Nightwing continued to grab him. Nightwing: You should work on your awareness. Then the batrang flew back, Dick jumped above that and allowed to the batrang to slash Spidey to two pieces! Nightwing: Good bye pal, now i should find BATMAN.. Conclusion The winner of this match is Nightwing!Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:What If? Battles Category:Dipay17 Category:Marvel vs DC